


Way To Start A Vacation

by Taua



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Foreplay, French Kissing, Kissing, One Shot, Post Manga, Roy/Riza - Freeform, Royai - Freeform, Ruined Mood, Sarcasm, Vacation, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just day one of their vacation - things not working out as planned should actually be expected then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way To Start A Vacation

“Sit,” Roy commanded, his hand stretched out flat when he motioned the movement. “Siiiit,” he repeated, sounding as strict as possible as he did so.

However all the young dog with the big eyes did was tilting his head while wiggling his tail.

Further down the small hotel room a door opened, the heavily damp air from inside streaming out. The contrast in temperature made Riza shiver lightly, her hands quickly wrapping the soft bathrobe tighter around her body. Having spend so much time in Central made her forget how chilly the evenings in the East could be, once the sun was about to set.

“Sit!” Roy snapped from the bedroom, immediately catching her attention. Calmly she walked over to them, laughing softly when she watched Hayate bark at the order, making Roy's head fall with a heavy sigh. The sight was slightly off though; with the black slacks and the colorless shirt he looked so civil ones would have trouble recognizing him. Actually, it wouldn't be too surprising if Roy hid one of his spare uniforms in the luggage after all, for the case he needed to step forward as the General. He couldn't simply get out of his skin...

Just like Riza. She had a spare in her suitcase, too. Just in case.

“Hayate knows we're on vacation. He's taking a break from following orders,” she explained, drawing Roy's attention. Upon hearing her voice he turned his head around so he could face her. “You should do the same.” She offered him a tiny smile, enforcing the idea of it being a gentle suggestion.

Roy shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. “I get more the idea he just doesn't listen to me.” He scratched the back of his head while getting up, his eyes focusing on Hayate for another moment before he started for the door. However he stopped when he was close to Riza, his face frowning slightly. Slowly he lifted his hand, gently grasping one of her loose locks with his ungloved fingers. Running them together he murmured, “Your hair is still so damp...” His dark eyes studied the blond strands closely before they eventually looked up, locking with brown ones. “Should I dry it for you?” he asked, their bodies close together. “You wouldn't want to catch a cold while we're supposed to enjoy ourselves, would you?” The smirk on his lips was suggestive as he placed a faint kiss on the locks still between his fingers.

“I'm certain you'll keep me warm enough to stay healthy,” she replied. Her hand came up and gently closed around Roy's, squeezing briefly. The gestures were still small and tamed, faint enough to not be noticed by outsiders. It was just the first day of their vacation; once more time settled in, they'd get used to a little more prominent gestures.

He took the opportunity and graced the skin with his lips. “That I will,” he whispered before letting go and moving towards the bathroom. Riza watched him for a long while, still looking back even when Roy already turned on the water of the shower. For a moment she wondered how it would be joining him despite being already clean, however she quickly disregarded the idea. Their exposed, scarred bodies would just trigger memories they both would rather forget.

Maybe one day they'd be able to take a shower together – however it laid years ahead from now.

Felling the skin of her hand still tingle a little, Riza eventually started moving. It was time to get ready for bed; the travel by train had been rather troubling since they got stuck somewhere half-way, delaying their arrival for at least three hours. Way to get their vacation started.

Once close to the bed she stopped though, her eyes dropping down to Hayate. She moved down to crouch next to him, her eyes serious when she stared into black ones.

“Hayate, sit,” she commanded with a neutral voice. Immediately Hayate followed, his ears turned towards her in interest. “Good boy,” she praised with a smile and petted him gently on the head, ruffling up his fur slightly. Hayate's happy bark confirmed just how much he liked the treatment.

Well... maybe he did disobey Roy on purpose.

Good thing the shower was still running; Roy surely would take it personal did he know.

~*~

There was almost complete darkness on the other side of the window. The stars shone bright, along with the moon, but it was way more peaceful than in the towns with their electric lights. It was yet another sign for being on an actual vacation; usually the cities, especially Central, were bright even at night and the few times they were surrounded by darkness were usually during a dangerous mission with possible death waiting just around the corner.

Suddenly Riza recalled the time before everything became horrid – when the greatest struggle was to get along with her father.

“What are you thinking about?” Roy whispered, close enough for his lips to brush her ear when he spoke. They were laying on their side, bodies curled together while he had his arms laid around her middle, her back flush against his chest.

She grasped one of his hands, interlacing their fingers. “How surreal it is to be here...” she murmured, trying to relax a bit more than usual. Of course a bit of their guard was always up; there were still people who wanted Roy out of the way and Riza was determined to keep her promise to protect him. On her nightstand were two loaded guns while on his side the white gloves were always in reach.

Still – they had to make the most out of the privacy they were blessed with.

“Surreal?” Roy repeated before chuckling lightly. “As in a dream, perhaps? And if so... what do you think would happen in it?” His arms pulled her closer and tentatively he slipped a hand under her sleepshirt, gently caressing the skin on her stomach. When he finished speaking he moved his lips over her neck, placing several gentle kisses across it.

In reaction to the caressing Riza pulled her legs briefly closer, small shivers working through her body when Roy ran his teeth over a very sensitive spot. She knew he was taking his time, exploring everything he could so he had more to remember when they were back in Central. Their moments were limited and often short there, leaving no space for more intimate times together.

“In my dreams,” she began before turning around in Roy's embrace. He let her be, not resisting when she pushed him onto his back and crouched on top of him. Their one hand was still connected while Riza took in the view. The faint light of the stars and moon barely lit up Roy's face, yet he looked incredibly pale against the soft covers, a light shadow in the corner of his mouth when he smirked and his eyes midnight black when he looked up at her. His entire upper body was exposed; he had refused to put on a shirt when he came to bed, as if certain they would end up in the given situation. “You lay under me... just like this,” Riza finished, her entire weight resting on her legs while she ran her free hand over his chest. At some spots, where scars crossed the body, the skin felt a bit less tender to the touch. However she ignored the fact; Roy's heat was so overwhelming and distracting she hardly felt the difference anyway.

“If this is a dream after all, I know what's going to happen next,” Roy spoke, his voice so much huskier than usual. He rested his hand on top of her hip, his fingers stroking down while his thumb pressed against her pelvis.

Then, without a warning, he sat up enough for her to slide into his lap, their interlaced hands still on the mattress while they pressed together. Not hesitating Roy moved his head forward, capturing Riza's lips in a heated kiss. The touch was slightly rough yet burning with passion, their mouths in constant contact. Though it was forceful, Riza all but pulled away – instead she brought the hand previously between their bodies up, grasping a fistful of Roy's black hair when she pulled him closer. It didn't take long for their tongues to press together, dancing around and tasting each other as if it was the first time.

While they kissed Roy bend his legs a little, trapping her on his lap while his hand pressed onto her lower back, forcing her down. The heavy body contact was always the fastest way to get them ready; Riza caved within seconds when they pushed together like that.

Breaking the kiss she released a moan, heavier shivers than before working her body. Their foreheads touched while they breathed more labored, their chests brushing when they slightly rocked against each other. It was then she caught Roy's scent – the addicting mixture of his plain soap and the raw smell of his body. Whenever he was aroused, the scent turned heavier and more intense, clear proof of his growing excitement.

But they weren't there yet... and knowing that, he pulled the next few strings, pushing just the right buttons to get what he wanted.

“ _Riza_ ,” he called out, not bothering to hide the lustful undertone in his voice.

And then, out of the blue, a pitiable whining could be heard.

Surprised by the noise, both of them looked to the right – their heads still touching and embrace intimate – and noticed a black and white face staring back, black paws resting on the edge of the bed when Hayate pushed up. He whined again, his face looking almost sad when he did so.

Sighing Riza leaned harder against Roy, her head lowering so her face pressed on his chest. “He needs to go for a walk...” she murmured in a low voice.

“Of course he does,” Roy spat, shooting a glare in his direction.

Sighing again she placed a hard kiss on his lips before climbing off his body. “It won't be long,” she promised, already taking the guns off the nightstand. However she frowned when she heard the bed creak softly, her eyes catching Roy's frame when he threw his feet off the mattress and pulled on his gloves. “What are you doing?” she asked, her head tilting back when she watched him get up.

Roy looked back over his shoulder, a slightly surprised expression on his face. “You said he needs a walk, right?” he replied before stepping into his heavy boots. “It's cold outside and I told you I'd keep you warm.” He slightly walked around the bed, eyes on the ground to make sure he didn't step on Hayate. Once close enough, he reached his hand out for Riza. “I intend to spend as much of our vacation together, even if it means going for a walk in the middle of the night.” A real smile graced Roy's lips when he spoke and affection reflected openly in his dark eyes.

 

 

With a faint smile of her own, Riza took his hand gratefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Hahahaha, my first Royai... and it's also been forever I wrote something even lightly het. But somehow Roy and Riza have a fascination towards me I can hardly put into words. They're just lovely together and I see myself fleshing out this pairing more than other possible constellations, at least for now. 
> 
> Actually, I had a way more pervy idea in mind for this... but I'm way too embarrassed to write it out (not that I'd ever post it, given I really don't see me posting sexual content here for minors to access). However, if I let it keep bothering me, I might have ended up being haunted by the stuff - and I really don't want to explain to some ppl why I grin like a pervert y.y 
> 
> So yeah, wrote this real quick tonight. More to come!


End file.
